Full Moon
by Steffi Silberstreif
Summary: James, Sirius and Peter discover Remus’ secret. This fic is different to most others dealing with this topic!


  
A/N: I want to send a very big Thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Becker Wein.   
  


###  Full Moon

##### Steffi Silberstreif

  
He felt lonely.   
When he was at home, he never felt so.   
No, he was not homesick. This was something different.   
At home, his parents cared for him.   
They had done it since he was very young, since he had been bitten.   
In the evening of the full moon his mother or his father had brought him into that room, for him to stay in while he was in his wolf form. A snugly room, with a soft mattress in the corner and blankets all over the floor. Only the barred-window reminded him that it was no normal room but a cage for a dangerous animal.   
His parents would stay with him during the painful transformation. They would be with him, holding him. When he was small, in the first year after he became a werewolf, his mother had tears in her eyes when he screamed.   
The transformations were painful, especially for a child as he was. But his parents did everything they could think of to make it easier for him. They would hold him tight until it became too dangerous for them. Then they left, smiling comfortingly at him. He knew they would return as soon as possible when he returned to his human body.   
  
After sunrise his mother would be there again. She sat at his bed, magically healing his bruises and wounds from when he had bitten himself.   
He was not dangerous after the moon had set, but he still was in the wolf's body.   
His mother would stay with him when he transformed back, holding him in her arms, comforting him. When he finally felt into deep sleep she would not leave. His head resting in her lap, she always had a book in her hands, some novel, and when he became uneasy, moving, crying, she would read aloud, knowing her voice would calm him, comfort him.   
  
At noon he would get up, still feeling weak although his mother would have given him some strength potion. The day after the full moon always was a special day: His mother made his favourite food and they would have a calm day together. On those days it didn't matter if he didn't tidy his room, didn't lock his bicycle, didn't use his table manners while eating.   
He would go to bed early, sleeping long and deep, mostly without having nightmares. On the next day everything would be as if nothing had happened at all. Until next month.   
  
  
  
Now it was different.   
He was at Hogwarts. He had never dreamed about that, it seemed impossible. But when Dumbledore became the new headmaster, he made it possible that even a werewolf could attend the most famous school of witchcraft and wizardry.   
  
Nobody was with him, when he changed. Painful transformations were hidden and almost nobody knew about them.  
In the evening Madame Pomfrey led him to the Whomping Willow, he went down into the secret pathway leading to the Shrieking Shack.   
He had done this the past two years, and he still missed being comforted by his mother, waiting patiently with him during his changes.   
The long dark tunnel seemed to be longer every month. He went through it, at last reaching the Shrieking Shack. He went in that room they prepared for him. This room was so different to that cozy room at home. It was cold there, some old furniture, a bed, a filthy carpet... so different.  
He lay down on the bed, waiting for the painful transformation. Soon he would loose his mind, becoming a dark creature, a monster...  
  
  
Slowly his mind came back. He became aware that he was still in the Shack and that his whole body ached. He did not dare to look at his injuries, but they must be bad.   
Still lying with his eyes shut, he heard steps coming up the stairs. Whispering voices. Madame Pomfrey? And who else? Professor Dumbledore? Was it so late, did they worry about him?   
"You sure he's not dangerous?"  
"Well... the book said, not after sunrise..."  
These voices - James and Sirius. They were not supposed to find out.  
"I think he is still dangerous. I won't come with you!" That was Peter.  
"Come on, let's go!" Definitely Sirius.  
"Peter, now: come or go back!" That was James.  
"I'm going back," a trembling voice, Peter.  
Why are they here? How did they discover? What are they up to? What will they do?  
There they were. Tiptoeing into the room, Sirius and James.   
"You're really sure he is not dangerous?" James, still whispering.   
"pretty sure... well... I hope so..." Sirius.  
"If he does anything, I will..." James.   
  
He felt something on his body, skin, fur.   
He moved gently. That was a blanket covering his body. Why...   
Remus opened an eye. His bruises and wounds and all of his body still ached, and the light did not help his aching head.   
James was standing next to him, bending down. He could not see Sirius. Because of his headache he closed his eyes again.   
"Remus, why didn't you tell us?" So Sirius was still in the room.  
"Sirius, first of all that's not important, and secondly, he could not answer now!" James was right, a wolf could not speak and neither could a werewolf.  
He heard steps coming nearer, assumedly Sirius.  
"Remus, I didn't mean to... you know. Can you understand me at all?"  
He tried to nod gently and obviously his friends (former friends, to be accurate) saw that.  
He felt the transfiguration would proceed soon. The typical pain already returned.  
Clenching he tried not to scream out as he became human again. His paws became hands, his muzzle a mouth, his fur disappeared.  
Still exhausted he did not move at all. He was glad he had the warm blanket covered over his body.   
James kneeled down next to Remus, and so did Sirius.   
The way they looked at him... Surprised, he did not see any anger or irritation or anything alike. They looked at him... like friends. What...  
"Hey, Remus..." Sirius started.  
"I know," Remus interrupted. "I know you don't want to be friends with something like me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me..."  
Now it was James who interrupted: "Remus, we still want to be friends with you. We don't care about what you are once in a month. We care about what you are most of the time. And most of the time you are the most wonderful friend one can have."  
Remus never had such a pleasant surprise before. 'The most wonderful friend one can have'. These words lingered in his ears.   
His friends would not ostracize him because what he was. They really cared for him. This certainly was a better comfort than he ever had before.   
He lay there for a while, thinking, surrounded by his friends, his real friends.   
"And for now... get dressed, we take to our dormitory."  
"I.. I always go to Madame Pomfrey. She should be waiting at the willow by now..." Remus said slowly.   
"Come on, we will take you there. And I suppose we will have to go and see Dumbledore after that."   
Gently they helped him to get up. They took his arms as they walked down the stairs, through the tunnel and towards their first detention that was really worth it.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
All the characters belong to JKR.   
Please r/r, please no flames, but I like getting constructive criticism  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
Steffi Silberstreif  
  
  
  



End file.
